So This is Love - A Skylox Fanfic
by MultiGlitter
Summary: Tyler Ellis Lox and Adam 'Sky' Dahlberg couldn't be more different: Ty is depressed, homeless, and friendless. Sky is happy, popular, and childish. But a chance meeting proves to both of them that they're the perfect team. And maybe a little more... Rated Teen just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Ty's P.O.V.  
>I woke up on a park bench to someone shaking my shoulder. "Hey, kid, you okay?" The man asked. I nodded and looked at my shitty cell phone.<br>"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late to school! Thank you sir!" I yelled, running in the direction of my school. I was going to be so late!  
>Maybe I should explain. My name is Ty, and I've lived on the streets since I was thirteen, when my parents disowned me.<br>(FLASHBACK)  
><em>I walked into the living room, where my parents were watching TV.<em>  
><em>"Mom? Dad?" I squeaked. My mom looked up at me. "What is it, sweetie?" She asked. I looked down at my sneakers. "You guys would love me no matter what, right?" I asked.<em>  
><em>"Of course, honey." Mom replied. I took in a deep breath. "Okay, here goes. Mom, Dad, I'm g-gay."<em>  
><em>The rest was a blur. Dad started yelling at me, and told me to get out of his house, and to never come back. I ran out of the house, crying.<em>  
>(END OF FLASHBACK)<br>I forced myself to stop thinking about that horrible moment and focused on getting to school. I yelped as someone tripped me.  
>"Gah!" I squeaked. The person who had tripped me laughed. I looked up and saw Felix, the most popular kid in the school. (I'M A LOYAL BRO HONEST)<br>"Hey, faggot." He sneered. I started crying in frustration and anger. "Hey, get away from him!" I heard someone yell. I looked up and saw a brunette kid running over to us.  
>"Oh, hi Adam." Felix said happily. The kid - Adam, apparently - shot daggers at him and helped me up. "If I see you even touch him again, I will not hesitate to punch you in the nose." He growled. Felix laughed in a mean way.<br>"Whatever gay boy." He said, walking away. Adam turned to me and smiled. "Hey, you okay, kid?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, thanks for that." I said shyly. Adam laughed. "No prob. I'm Sky, by the way. I hate being called Adam." He said happily.  
>"Ty." I replied. Sky picked up my black and green headphones, which had fallen off when Felix tripped me.<br>"I hope they didn't break." He said. I looked them over. "No, they seem alright. Thanks for helping me." I said, walking to my school. Sky walked after me. "Hey, wait up!" He yelped. I let a small laugh escape my lips at his childishness.  
>"What is it?" I asked, stopping in my tracks. Sky caught up with me. "You go to Washington State High, right? I've seen you around." He said happily. I nodded slowly. "Yeah. Why?" I asked.<br>"Let me help you get to school. Maybe we can be friends." Sky replied. I smiled a little bit. "Okay, sure. Thanks, Sky." I replied. "So, what's your favorite color?" He asked.  
>"Neon green. Yours?"<br>"Yellow."  
>"Oh, cool."<br>I rubbed the back of my neck. "So...What's your favorite thing to do in your free time?" I asked. "Minecraft." He replied without any hesitation. I tilted my head. "What's Minecraft?" I asked. He looked at me as though I had said something awful.  
>"Dude, you need to play this game! Come over to my place after school and I'll show you, okay?" He said. I nodded. "Um, okay." I said. He smiled. "Here, take this. It's my phone number and address." Sky said, giving me a piece of paper. I tucked it into my backpack.<br>"Thanks." I said, smiling. And it wasn't forced, like usual. It seemed natural.  
>Our school came into view. "Oh, there's school." Sky said. He looked actually kind of disappointed. I smiled shyly. "Well, I'll see you after school." I said. Sky stopped me. "Wait, meet me and my friends at table 4 at lunch. You'll like them." He said, grasping my arm.<br>I nodded, my face heating up just a little bit. "O-Okay." I said, walking off to deal with my thoughts alone. He seemed really friendly. Did he really want to be friends, I wondered. I was confused. Why would he wanna be friends with the gay homeless kid?  
>I wasn't sure. But I couldn't focus on that right now. I had to deal with school. And yet I couldn't get this kid out of my mind. His curly brown hair, tan skin, and caring nature. Could it be that I was falling for a kid that I had only talked to for like five minutes?<br>Apparently so.  
>Adam's P.O.V.<br>I was walking to school, when I heard someone cry out, presumably male. I ran to the source and saw a kid on the ground, with Felix towering over him. The kid had his hair cut emo style, and he had dark circles under his eyes from no sleep and his skin was pale.  
>Even so, he was cute, in a slouchy, awkward sort of way. And he looked familiar. I forced myself to stop thinking about his looks.<br>"Hey, get away from him!" I shouted. Felix turned to me. "Oh, hi Adam." He said. I flinched mentally. I hated being called Adam.  
>I shot him a glare and rushed over to the boy, helping him up. He looked surprised and a little scared, but accepted my help.<br>"If I see you even touch him again, I will not hesitate to punch you in the nose." I said in a dark tone. Felix laughed.  
>"Whatever gay boy." He sneered, stalking away. I turned to the kid and smiled happily. "Hey, you okay kid?" I asked. The kid nodded. "Yeah, thanks for that." He said quietly. His voice was still kind of shaky, probably from the scare.<br>I chuckled a little bit. "No prob. I'm Sky, by the way. I hate being called Adam." I said cheerily. "Ty." The kid said softly. I picked up his headphones and handed them to me. "I hope they didn't break." I replied. Ty looked them over.  
>"No, they seem alright. Thanks for helping me." He said, a trace of a smile on his face. He then turned away from me, walking in the direction of my school. So that's why he looked so familiar.<br>I walked after him. "Hey, wait up!" I said childishly. Ty laughed.  
>Oh god his laugh...STAHP SKY!<br>"What is it?" He asked. "You go to Washington State High, right? I've seen you around." I said. Ty nodded slowly. "Yeah, why?" He asked, confusion flickering in those beautiful crimson eyes. STOP IT BRAIN YOU MAKE EVERYTHING AWKWARD.  
>"Let me help you get to school. Maybe we can be friends." I said hopefully. Ty smiled a bit. "Okay, sure. Thanks, Sky." He responded. Okay...you got this far. Make some kind of conversation!<br>"So what's your favorite color?" I asked.  
>"Neon green. Yours?"<br>"Yellow."  
>"Oh, cool."<br>At this point, he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. It was adorable. "So...what's your favorite thing to do in your free time?" He asked. I didn't have to think twice about that.  
>"Minecraft." I said immediately. Ty tilted his head like a puppy or something. "What's Minecraft?" He asked. I couldn't help but stare. This kid had no idea what Minecraft was?<br>"Dude, you need to play this game! Come over to my place after school, and I'll show you, okay?" I offered. Ty nodded slightly. "Um, okay." He replied. I couldn't help but grin. I fished in my pocket for the slip of paper I always kept and handed it to him.  
>"Here, take this. It's my phone number and address." I said as he hesitately took it.<br>"Thanks." He said, smiling. And this time it was a real smile, not a small one. I saw the school coming up ahead. "Oh, there's school." I said, trying not to let my disappointment show in my voice. He smiled that adorable smile of his again.  
>"Well, I'll see you after school." He said, starting to walk off. "Wait, don't go!" I wanted to shout. But instead, I just grasped his hand, stopping him. A ghost of a blush appeared on his cheeks. "Wait, meet me and my friends at table 4 at lunch. You'll like them." I said. I wanted to be with this kid as much as possible.<br>"O-Okay." He stuttered, walking off. I blushed. His hand had been so soft. And he was so shy and adorable. And not only that, he was so beautiful. His dark hair, crimson eyes, and porcelain skin.  
>Stop it! He doesn't like you that way! And he never will! I told myself. And yet, I couldn't. His perfect face was permanently etched into my mind. His laugh was still ringing in my ears, sounding like music. What was happening to me? I must really like him. Maybe even love him.<br>An image popped into my mind. It was of me and Ty kissing. Woah. Where did that one come from?  
>"Hey. Hey Sky. Guess what?" Ugh, not this kid again.<br>"What do you want, Squid?" I sighed, turning to the indigo-haired male. He smiled, revealing an array of sharp teeth.  
>"You're gay." I rolled my eyes. Honestly, this kid was even more annoying then Felix.<br>"Whatever." I said, walking to my next class.  
><strong>So I decided to write a new Skylox, since I know some of my readers wanted me to continue my old one. Afraid to say, still haven't come up with any ideas for that one. Sorry. But here! I plan on updating this one more frequently.<strong>  
><strong>Firebolt!<strong>  
><strong>-Glitter the Sorceress<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ty's P.O.V.  
>"Tyler!"<br>I jerked awake. Damn, I had fallen asleep again. My teacher looked at me sternly.  
>"Sorry, Mrs. Collinsworth, I was up pretty late last night." I said, rubbing my eyes. "Well go to sleep earlier!" She snapped, going back to her desk. If only she had known why I was up late.<br>"Okay, sorry." I said, trying my best to sound awake. I looked at my paper. Ugh, I already knew these problems. I scribbled down the answers, just in time to see those familiar dark shades look up at me, then quickly look away. I felt my face heat up, so I quickly looked down to my paper again.  
>I started feeling a really bright, fluttery feeling in my stomach. I was almost happy. I couldn't be sure, honestly.<br>(TIME SKIP TO LUNCH)  
>"Hey, Ty!" Sky shouted from behind me, scaring me out of my skin. "What the hell was that for?!" I yelped. He chuckled. "I wanted to scare you." He said happily. I rolled my eyes. "Well, mission accomplished." I replied.<br>"Good. So do you wanna go to lunch now or not?" He asked. I shrugged. "Sure, why not?" I asked. Sky laughed. "Cool, race ya!" He said, running off. I dashed off after him, glad for once for my tiny body. "Hey, wait up!" I laughed, catching up to him easily.  
>"Okay, okay!" He said, grinning happily. We entered the cafeteria, a.k.a hell. I looked around warily but to my surprise there were no insults, nobody threw stuff at me. It was nice.<br>"Hey, why do you look so tense?" Sky asked. I smiled at him. "No real reason." I replied. He smiled back and headed to the lunch line. I followed and got a turkey sandwich. Sky got a slice of pizza.  
>"So, you're okay with crowds, right?" He asked as we walked to his table. "I dunno." I replied shakily. Sky smiled. "Okay, good." He said. I realized how many other kids were at Table 4. I whimpered. There were at least six other kids! I was used to sitting alone!<br>Sky noticed my nervousness and took my hand, smiling comfortingly. I know he only meant it in a friendly way, but it make me turn bright red anyways.  
>"Hi, guys." He said, sitting down. I sat down next to him.<br>"Hey, Sky. Who's this?" one of the kids asked. He wore a black t-shirt with a picture of a red tie on it, and a bacca hat with tassels. His eyes were a brilliant gold. "I'm...I'm T-Ty." I stuttered. The kid smiled, revealing slightly sharper canines. It kind of scared me.  
>"Don't be scared. I'm a hybrid, I wouldn't hurt you." He said happily. I smiled shyly. "Okay." I replied. The kid next to him, who had light brown hair and wore a checkered hoodie smiled as well.<br>"Hi, I'm Mitch. That's Jerome." He said.  
>"Cool." I said. Adam let go of my hand and walked off. "I'll be right back, guys." He said, walking off. Another boy, who wore a shite t-shirt with a mudkip on it, and glasses. "So, you're Ty, huh?" He asked. I looked down.<br>"Y-Yeah." I said quietly. He grinned and held out his hand for me to shake. "Well, I'm Quentin. Nice to meet you." He said. I shook his hand and quickly looked down again. Another kid - a brunette with a purple cloak and a black creeper hoodie - looked over at me from a blonde who's hair seemed to defy gravity.  
>"You're pretty shy, aren't you?" He said. I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." I mumbled. He smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm Seto. Seto Sorcerer. Those other kids," He gestured to two other kids, one of which was the blonde. "That's Ian and Brice." He said. I smiled at him. "Okay." I said.<br>Seto looked away and quickly looked back.  
>"Hey, Ty, this may be a bit personal, but do you like Sky?" He asked. I felt my face heat up. "N-No! I don't!" I lied. He smirked. "Don't lie, Ty. I know you do. It was in your eyes when you walked over here." He said. I looked away to hide my crimson face.<br>"So what if I do?" I mumbled. Seto smiled sadly. "I understand how it feels. Brice, for instance." He said the second sentence so softly that I could barely hear him.  
>"So what do I do? I've never felt this way before." I admitted. He laughed. "That feeling, it's called love, buddy." He said happily. I looked down at my lap. "I just met him, though. Why do I have feelings for him so suddenly?" I asked.<br>"It works like that, sometimes. For some people, it comes slowly, naturally, like how some people get married to their best friends. And for others, it's very sudden. Just hits you like lightning." He said. I grinned knowingly.  
>"How do you know so much about love?" I asked. He smiled. "Heh, long story." Seto replied. I couldn't suppress a giggle. "Whatever." I laughed.<br>"Hey, Ty." Sky said cheerily, sitting back down. I smiled at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seto give me a thumbs up.  
>"Uh, Sky, can I talk to you alone really quickly?" I asked hopefully. He smiled. "Sure." He said happily. I got up and walked out of the cafeteria, heading for somewhere abandoned.<br>"Uh, Ty, why are we over here?" He asked, looking kind of nervous. I looked down and shuffled my feet. "Uh, I'm not quite sure how to ask this. I have a crush on someone, but I'm not sure how to tell them, because I'm way too shy. And besides, I just met them." I said. He gave me a sad look.  
>"Well, if you like them, then tell them as soon as possible." He said, smiling. I could feel my heart racing. "O-Okay. I'll do that." I said. And with that, I kissed him softly. His eyes widened, but soon flickered shut and he began to kiss back. His lips were so soft.<br>Once we pulled away, I realized what I had done. "I'm so sorry, Sky!" I exclaimed, tears running down my face. I started running off, but I felt Sky grasp my arm.  
>"No, Ty, don't go." He said desperately. I looked up at the curly haired brunette. "Why do you even want to be friends with me? I'm just that weird gay kid." I sobbed, letting myself be wrapped in his warm arms. Why was he doing this?<br>"It's okay, Ty." He said soothingly. Another sob wracked my body. "I'm so sorry, Sky. I'm so sorry." I whimpered, tears streaming down my face. "Hey, now, it's okay. Don't cry." He replied.  
>"But-"<br>My words were cut off by him pressing his soft lips to mine again. I began to kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I happily obliged. He explored my mouth, and I couldn't help but moan just a little bit. It was like kissing an angel, only this one had a hint of pizza on his breath.  
>I felt a sadness wash over me when we had to pull away for air. "Sk..Sky..." I mumbled. He pressed a finger to my lips. "Shh. Don't say anything." He whispered. "I don't know why I feel this way." I replied, missing his lips on mine.<br>"That's how love is sometimes." He said softly. I smirked a little bit. "Have you been talking to Seto?" I asked. He nodded. "Is it that obvious?" He asked sheepishly. I nodded.  
>"So this is love, huh?" I asked. Sky looked down at me and hugged me. "I guess so." He said softly. I hugged him back, never wanting to remove my arms.<br>"I think we should make this official. Tyler Lox, would you like to go out with me?" He asked. I smiled happily. "Of course." I replied, resting my head on his shoulder.  
><strong>So yeah. Second chapter, woo! Sorry for not updating recently. Six stories to update and writer's block aren't a good mix. I hope you guys understand.<strong>  
><strong>Firebolt!<strong>  
><strong>-Glitter The Sorceress<strong>


	3. sorry

**Hey, everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I'm going through quite a bit right now, mainly with my mom. I really need to get this off my chest, so if you want to know more about my personal life, by all means read on. **

**My two best friends in the world are Cianna and Halia, and I can tell them anything. Anytime I'm upset or paranoid, or whatever, I go to them to talk out my problems to people who are listening, and who care. Unlike my mom. She's such a horrible person, she even made me cry on my eighth birthday. She chased my dad away. She ruined my life, in a nutshell. The insults are even worse.**

**"Ugly cow."**

**"Spoiled bitch."**

**And other names that I would rather not repeat. I'm in a suicidal, broken state right now, and talking to Cianna and Halia always helps. But she took my computer, and now I can never speak to them again, because we dont have each others phone numbers and they live in Ohio. I'm miserable, you guys. I really do want to kill myself.**

**And before you say "Oh, what an attention whore" I just really needed to talk about it. So if you read this entire thing, I thank you. **

**-Glitter **


	4. update

**Hey, guy! First off, thank you so much for supporting me when I felt so alone. Reading your comments made me feel a lot better. **

**Second, if you want updates on when chapters and new stories coming out, or just wanna see me fangirl over YouTubers *cough cough* Tyler Oakley *cough* Then you can follow me on Twitter. It's Luv4Roblox because I can't figure out how to change it xD So, that's all I really have to say.**

**Firebolt!**

**-Glitter the Sorceress**


End file.
